This invention relates generally to an assembly technique and assembly construction of a large style executive desk which is fabricated entirely of corrugated fiberboard.
The use of paperboard knockdown furniture items is known in the prior art. Typically, however, such furniture items have suffered the drawbacks of requiring complex assembly procedures and of not being durable in structure or appearance upon assembly.
Such limitations have severely restricted the market sales for paperboard products generally.
Cited as exemplary of prior art systems is that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,550 issued to Greschwender. As shown in the disclosure, the patent requires the use of external extrusion covers and or tape to complete the assembly. Further, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,550, as is typical of prior art systems in this art, uses such a thin paperboard wall structure that end product durability is impossible to achieve.
Thus, in most prior art systems, the consumer is faced with hours of assembly time for an end product which may not be durable, attractive or suitable for its intended use.